A Love Story Like That
by kate tidly
Summary: "Nothing like a hypothetical prison term to let you know who your friends really are." "Don't worry, Castle. I'd get you out." Set post 3x05. Caskett. One shot.


This is my first Castle fic (and to be honest, the first fic of any kind I have written in almost a year). I really enjoy the dynamic between these two. If they don't have chemistry then no one does! I've loved everything I've read in this fandom so I thought I'd give a little something back.

This follows 3x05 and assumes that Beckett and Castle are together (in some capacity or other). All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was a nice thing you guys did in there," Esposito commented as Castle and Beckett emerged from the holding cell.<em>

"_Well, I just thought that after everything Greg did for her, they deserve a chance. Besides, if it were you and I in Amy's shoes, we'd still be rotting in prison," Castle explained._

_His comment caused Beckett to look up from the file she was holding._

"_Huh," Esposito scoffed, "speak for yourself, bro. I'd escape."_

"_What, you'd just leave me in there?"_

"_It's the law of the jungle. I gotta look out for numero uno."_

"_Wow. Nothing like a hypothetical prison term to let you know who your friends really are."_

_Kate strode down the hallway towards the two men. "Don't worry Castle," she said as she passed the pair, "I'd get you out."_

_She kept walking, knowing that she had left a confused Castle in her wake. She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she paused at the end of the corridor and turned back towards Castle._

"_You coming?"_

* * *

><p>That was hours ago.<p>

Since then, they've been to Remy's for case-closed burgers and to _casa_ Castle for celebratory beers. They've discussed how things are working out with Alexis and Ashley (swimmingly so far, much to Castle's disgust), peeled labels off beer bottles and eaten far too many of the mini-éclairs that happened to be hiding in Castle's freezer. They've channel surfed, laughed with Martha and have studiously avoided talking about the one thing Beckett knows that Castle is itching to bring up.

* * *

><p>She's right. Castle can't stop thinking about it.<p>

_What did she mean when she said that she'd get him out? Did she even mean anything by it? _Castle dismisses that thought. Kate Beckett is far too intelligent to say something for nothing. When a person is as reluctant to reveal anything of themselves as she is, everything is said deliberately.

He tries to take a step back and view things objectively, always a challenge where Kate is involved. He knows that in some part she was just winding him up; it was just a comment meant to startle him. He can't deny that he was startled by it. In fact, it left him momentarily speechless. Castle still isn't entirely sure what to make of it. He's just trying not to let his thoughts run too far away from him. The possibilities are endless, not to mention slight terrifying.

* * *

><p>When Beckett eventually yawns, Castle insists on driving her home. She knows better than to argue with him about it. Three years of working with Richard Castle has taught her to pick her battles.<p>

They get all the way to her front door before he finally says something. "You know, my mother said that being willing to break someone out of prison is true love."

"Really? Lucky you and Esposito aren't dating then," Beckett says with a smirk.

Castle laughs as Beckett turns to put her key in the lock.

"Goodnight, Detective," he whispers as he leans down to brush a kiss across her cheek before walking away.

He's at the door to the stairwell when he hears Beckett's voice.

"Rick?"

He turns back to find her leaning again her doorframe. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

* * *

><p>Inside, Beckett ditches her heels and heads to the kitchen. There's no question that Castle will follow her. He finds her standing at the sink, a glass of water in hand. Coming to stand behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist. Kate can't help but rest her head on his shoulder. She tilts her head back to smile up at him, enjoying his extra height for once.<p>

"Hi," he says, grinning down at her.

They stand together for a while as Kate sips her water. Castle eventually breaks the silence. "This is nice."

Kate just hums her agreement.

He persists. "But I can think of a number of things that would make it nicer." With that, Castle takes the glass from her hand and sets it down on the bench. He turns Kate around and as his head dips down to hers, she willingly reaches up for him.

While this isn't the first time they've done this, he still feels a thrill of excitement go through him as Kate murmurs her approval under his mouth. She's on tip toes, her hands on his shoulders, her mouth slightly open under his as Castle pulls her tightly to him. At first their mouths just meet in a firm press but then, as Kate inhales sharply, Rick's tongue is rough against hers as he tastes her mouth. One of her hands leaves his shoulder and moves to cradle the back of his head.

Eventually, Rick pulls back and kisses Kate on the nose. She rolls her eyes at him but her smile betrays that she is not at all exasperated with him. This makes him bold and Castle lifts her onto the kitchen bench top. They kiss again, enjoying the slightly different dynamic that their equal height brings to their kiss. Kate can feel Rick smiling under her mouth but his smile is quickly replaced by a groan as she wraps her legs around the top of his thighs, forcing his arousal to rest against the juncture of her legs.

They pause again, both more than a little breathless. Their activities have brought a slight flush to Kate's cheeks. Castle's hands are on the bottom of Kate's shirt and he slides it up and over her head. Things between them are new enough that he still enjoys the discovery that Kate's breasts as actually as perfect as he had imagined them to be.

"You're gorgeous," he murmurs into her ear.

Then his mouth is at her throat and his hands are at her back, releasing the clasp of her bra. All Beckett can do is bury her hands in Castle's hair as he kisses down to the hollow of her collarbone while his hands cup her breasts through her bra.

Wanting the full sensation of his hands on her skin, Beckett becomes impatient. "Just take it off already, Castle."

He smirks as he steps away from her, undoing the buttons of his own shirt. "You only had to ask, Detective."

Kate is left to remove her own bra, her breathing suddenly harsher at the sight of his bare chest.

Beckett pulls him back to her, and grinds her hips up into his. They both gasp at the heat between their bodies and kiss again, this time frantically. Then Castle's hand is between her legs, pressing the seam of her jeans against her hot centre. Kate allows her head to fall back and Rick moves his mouth to her breast, his tongue rough against her sensitive nipple. He is panting now, wanting her.

They break apart to divest each other of their bottoms, and for Rick to boost Kate back onto the bench, and then his hand is back between her thighs, his middle finger teasingly pressing into her entrance, his thumb on her clitoris. His cock swells as he discovers how wet she is for him.

Kate can't wait any longer and is about to say something to that effect when he beats her to it, his cock sliding into her, making a steady plunge to her centre. She clings to his upper back as he sets a rhythm for them. Deep and slow and long, he makes her insides hum. She clasps her pelvic muscles around him, wanting to make this as hot for him as he is making it for her and is rewarded when Castle hisses.

Things quickly spiral out of control. Kate's forehead is resting on Castle's shoulder as he plunders her with his cock. Any rhythm is long gone. Both just need release. And when release comes, Castle sees stars and Kate screams her pleasure.

* * *

><p>It is much, much later when Kate whispers into the silence of her bedroom.<p>

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

There is a pause and then she asks, "Would you break me out of prison?"

Rick rolls over so he is facing her.

"Break convict-Kate out of prison?" He kisses her gently. "Always."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Any feedback is more than welcome.<p> 


End file.
